Always and Forever Yours
by ellivforever
Summary: Life goes on around you whether you like it or not. Will everyone be able to keep up. (Sorry this summary is really bad because I am still not sure where I am going with this story. But please read!) It has most of the pairing except I am playing around with Naomi and Sam because they are my favorite. This also picks up right after they kiss on Sam's deck in season 4.
1. Chapter 1 - Some Comfort

Chapter One – Some Comfort

Naomi Bennett took a sip of her white wine. The breeze from the ocean was wonderful. Even though the sun went down it was still a little warm. The waves were lightly crashing at the shore. The entire ocean side was lit up with lights from the houses along the beach. But it still looked really dark. Sam walked out of the house and across the deck with another bottle of white wine. He walked up to her and refiled her wine glass.

"Olivia is stirring...you can go get some cuddle therapy if you'd like. All you have to do is walk by her room and she will wake up." Sam said filling his wine glass and placing the bottle on the coffee table next to the lounge chair. He took a sip, set the glass down and looked her in the eye. They looked at each other for a few minutes in silence. The day had been rough for both of them.

"No, just let her sleep." Naomi said braking they're connecting and looking at the ocean. As much as she wanted to hold Olivia, she knew letting her sleep was best.

"That's love passing up baby therapy!" Sam watched her body language. He knew that the day had been very hard on her. She had a patient who had Down Syndrome and got pregnant by her boyfriend who had severe learning disabilities. The mother had the legal choice on whether her daughter was going to keep the baby or abort it. Even though Naomi said that she didn't feel comfortable doing the abortion, the mother got it done somewhere else. Naomi only found out when she and Sam went to the mother's house to tell her the baby didn't have the syndrome. When the mother told them there was no baby anymore Naomi's heart sunk to her stomach. She tried hard to keep the tears that presented themselves from falling. Sam had lightly grabbed her hand to let her know it was okay.

Naomi looked back at him and smiled sweetly. She took another sip of wine. She frowned slightly remember her patient and how much she wanted to keep the baby. Even though the patient had Down syndrome and the boyfriend had a severe disability they still wanted the baby and probably would have made it work.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked putting a hand on her arm. He wanted to show her that he was there for her even though they were no longer together. He knew what was bothering her once he saw her tears starting to cloud her eyes. "You did the right thing Nae."

She looked away for a bit and then looked back at him. "Can..." She paused for a second looking deep into his eyes. She knew he was really concerned. "I need a hug." She whispered looked down at his feet.

He smiled. He knew how hard it was for her. He stretched out his arms and they embraced in a tight hug. She tightened her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. She lightly barred her nose into his neck. She loved the feeling of warmth and support radiating from him. His smell was so intoxicating. His touch always made her mood change.

They backed away from each other keeping eye contact. Their eyes read each other for a couple of second. Sam took a little step towards her. She smiled lightly looking at his plump lips and what they would taste like right now. He leaned in and placed his lips on hers. They lingered like that for a second before kissing. She deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lightly moved his hands up and down her back trying to relax her even more. She broke the kiss and bent her head back taking in a very long deep breath. Her heart was beating super-fast and she wanted him. He also took a deep breath. They didn't let go of each other.

He knew this was wrong, especially since his was in somewhat of a complicated relationship with Addison. Just then there was a baby cry coming through the baby monitor sitting next to the wine bottle.

"Mmm.." Naomi moaned lightly. She didn't want to let go of him. "I will go get her." She kissed him on the lips, put her wine glass down and walked into the house.

Sam gathered up the wine glasses and the bottle and took them into the kitchen. He went back out and grabbed the baby monitor. He listened as Naomi singing to Olivia came across the baby monitor. She was singing the same lullaby that she sang to Maya to help her fall back to sleep. He remembered her walking around Maya's nursery rocking her back and forth, singing her back to sleep. Sam smiled as the image came across his mind. Maya was somewhat a fussy baby. She always tried fighting sleep when there were things going on.

She kissed Olivia lightly on the head as she rocked her back and forth. She couldn't believe that she was rocking her granddaughter to sleep. Maya was getting ready to go off to Columbia University in New York. She didn't want to think about not being near her daughter and now her granddaughter. She put Olivia lightly in the crib trying not to wake her again. She looked at her one more time and smiled. What was she going to do with her time now that both her daughter and granddaughter are going to be half way around the world?

...

Addison rolled over to look at the clock. It was 2:00 am in the morning and all she wanted to do was stay asleep. She was at her mother's house. Her mother had just died at her own wedding reception. Addison didn't like her mother but it was slightly hitting her.

She got out of bed and put her rob on. She went downstairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen. There was a man standing at her counter. She stopped really quickly.

"Hello?" She asked not knowing the man standing there.

"Hey! Jake, I know your brother Archer."

"Oh hey..." She lightly smiled.

"Sorry I didn't know anyone was going to be awake. Archer wanted me to stay here. I hope that's okay with you?" Jake said grabbing some chocolates out of the candy jar on the kitchen island.

"Yeah," She grabbed her glass of water.

"I am sorry about your mother. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I am alright." She said putting the empty glass of water in the sink and taking a long breath. "Thanks for being here." She walked back to her room. Right when her head hit the pillow she was out again. This time the dream was very hot and intense.

...

Violet turned in bed lightly making sure not to wake Pete up. She snuggled into him as close as possible. She loved the feel of his warmth. She went straight back into her dream. All of a sudden there was a loud scream and cry coming across her bedroom. She picked her head up still half asleep and wined a little. She let out a deep breath as she got out of bed.

The nursery was painted in a baby blue color with big wooden letters that spelled out Lucas. On the wall underneath the window was the crib with the rocking chair to the left. The changing table was on the other side with a very big racecar rug. The perfect room for a baby boy to grow up in.

Violet walked over to the crib and looked at her son fussing. His arms were shaking back and forth while kicking his feet. As much as she thought she didn't want kids, she was glad to have him. She thought it would take her forever to get a connection with him after the way he was delivered but it happened. After working through all the pain of having one of her patients cut her baby out and take him, she finally got this overwhelming connection to him when she came back to town. The moment she laid her eyes on him, he pulled at her heartstrings. She now couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

She picked him up, "Shhhh...Mommie is here." She rocked him back and forth. After feeling that his diaper was wet, she went over to the changing table and laid him down gently. She rubbed his belly as she was grabbing a new diaper from the shelf underneath. Undoing his sleeper and taking off his wet diaper she started singing quietly to him. She didn't want to wake up Pete. After putting on his new diaper, she grabbed a new sleeper out of the dresser. She put on his new sleeper and picked him back up. "All clean!" She laid him on her shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of milk that she made earlier. After heating it up, she walked back into the nursery and situated herself comfortable in the rocking chair. Giving Lucas the bottle, she started humming a baby lullaby.

Lucas fell asleep after finishing half the bottle. Violet got up slowly and put him back into his crib lightly. She didn't want to wake him. She went to the kitchen and put the rest of the bottle back in the fridge. She slumped her way back into her bedroom and lightly climbed back in bed. Pete turned his head too look at her. He was still half asleep.

"How is he?"

"He's fine. Just hungry and wet. Gave him a bottle, changed him and he fell right back to sleep." She whispered as she situated herself back into bed.

Pete turned around to lie on his side facing her. "You're a great Mother!" He leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She kissed him back and then snuggled into him. She fit perfectly with him. Within second she was asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and fell back to sleep.

...

Naomi walked down the stairs and saw Sam sleeping on the couch with the baby monitor on his chest. Her lullaby must have put him to sleep too. She smiled as she walked over to him and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. She lightly draped it over Sam and looked at him sleeping for a second. She grabbed her purse off the chair next to the couch. As she placed it on her shoulder she looked back at the man sleeping on the couch. She remembered when he would fall asleep on the couch as she was trying to get Maya to sleep. Olivia gave her back wonderful memories from when she was still married to Sam.

The memories of her and Sam cuddling on the couch with Maya lying on her chest came rolling back. She wished she were still there. Doing the same thing with their granddaughter. She walked over to Sam and kissed him lightly on his forehead. Right then he stirred awake and looked up at her.

He saw she had her purse, "You're leaving?" He pulled himself up in a sitting position.

"Going home," She lifted an eyebrow up at him. Where did he think she was going?

"Stay. Its late and Maya's at a friend house. Why go back to an empty house?"

Naomi smiled, "I shouldn't."

"Come on Nea. I have a guest bedroom."

She smiled at him. She couldn't think of any other excuse. She was tired and it saved her a ten-minute drive. "Okay. Thanks." She laid her purse back in the chair and sat down at the end of the couch away from him. She wanted to stay as far away from him as possible.

Sam looked at her and shook his head. As much as he wanted her, he wasn't going to jump her. Even though that's probably what he should do. "How about a movie?"

"Sure...haven't watched one in forever." At least it meant that they weren't going to talk.

Sam got up and put on Casablanca. He remembered that it was one of her favorite movies. She smiled wide when she saw it start. Sam came back to the couch and settled in to the one side away from her.

He patted the cushion next to him. Every time they watched this movie, Naomi always leaned against him with her head lying on his chest. She looked at him with hesitation in her eyes. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. After a slight hesitation she scooted to him. She fell back into that comfortable spot they used to be frequently in when they were married. She laid her head on his chest and watched the movie. He wrapped his arm around her to let her know he was there and still loved her. More than half way through the movie they were asleep in each other's arms.

They managed to get themselves in a comfortable position on the couch to sleep. If one moved in their sleep so did the other. It was like dancing. They were so incented with each other. Still asleep Naomi stretched herself across the couch and wrapped herself around Sam like he was a pillow. Sam instinctively pulled his feet up on the couch and scooted to the edge to give her more room. He laid his arms lightly around her waist.

...

Cooper rubbed his eyes while starring at the computer. He had picked up a case that was really bothering him. He had spent hours on hours doing research. The phone on his desk rang.

"Hello?" He said sluggish into the receiver.

"Honey, it's time to come home." Charlotte said lying in bed.

"Charlotte I can't! Not yet." He said reading over an internet source on child neglect.

"Cooper, I am not asking. I am telling. Come home now." She said starting to get angry. She understood the case was important but he needed sleep and this was the only way to make him come home.

"Fine! I will be right there." He said then hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2 - Always Mine

**A/N: Thank you everyone that is reading this story. Thank you for the two that have left a comment. I have taken those comments into consideration. I have decided that this story will definitely be Naomi and Sam. I will also make it Jake and Addison even thought I don't like Addison. I am somewhat making Addison the bad guy...so for the people that love her I am sorry. I am a HUGE Audra fan and all the stories I write will be her happy in some way or another. I also have found an amazing video on youtube that has gotten me though this story. Please check it out: watch?v=lSRpwfixbjw. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am in the process of writing the next one. Still also trying to decide what rating this story will go into and whether Naomi and Sam and Addison and Jake have their love scenes written out. Let me know your thoughts. Thank you again. Enjoy!**

**Always and Forever Yours**

Chapter Two – Always Mine

Sam and Naomi were still very comfortably sleeping on the couch wrapped around each other. The sun was just on the horizon and the house was still super quiet. Olivia surprisingly hadn't woken up yet. Like clockwork, Olivia woke up every morning at around five. But this morning was different. Surprisingly different. Olivia was peacefully sleeping in her crib with Naomi's voice coming over a CD recording that she made while Maya was pregnant. Naomi sang to Maya's belly while she was pregnant and it seemed to calm Olivia down. Naomi wasn't surprised because she did the same thing when she was pregnant with Maya. Maya used to kick constantly letting Naomi know that she was there. Even though Maya didn't have to kick. Naomi always knew she was there ever time she wanted to lotion her legs or even snuggle comfortably on the couch with Sam. The sound of her singing voice seemed to always calm them both down.

Naomi had a smile on her face. She was once again dreaming about her and Sam. She snuggled in a little tighter as she dreamt about the hug they had earlier. She missed the warmth and comfort sleeping with another person gave her. Once her nose touched Sam's neck she took in a deep breath of his sent. It brought her out of her dream and into reality. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around at her surroundings. She looked up trying not to move to see the man she was asleep with.

As she finished surveying her surroundings she took in a very deep breath. "Sam's...I slept with Sam," She thought to herself. "The man I am snuggled extra close to is Sam? We must have fallen asleep during the movie." She took in another deep breath trying not to move at all. She forgot how much she missed this, missed being in his arms and waking up to see his face every morning. She just wanted to stay here forever.

Sam lightly turned in his sleep to face her a little more. He had a huge smile on his face. She looked up at him and wondered what he was dreaming about. She hoped it was about her and not Addison. She lightly laid her hand on his chest and felt his heart beat a little faster. He wrapped his hands around her waist and held her tightly. Once comfortable she fell back to sleep.

A couple hours later the sun was fully in the sky. Sam opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful women snuggled half on top of him. He had forgotten how beautiful she was in the early morning sun with no make-up on or care in the world. The sight of her like this made him fall in love with her all over again. "What was I thinking?" He asked himself, remembering the terrible morning that he got up and told her their marriage was over. His heart hurt badly for his stupid mistake.

He lightly pulled himself out from underneath of her. He stood up and softly draped the cover back over her. She stirred a little to get into his warm spot missing the warmth that disappeared. He lightly kissed her on the back of her head and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of milk out of the fridge. After heating it up, he went to go check on Olivia. She was happily playing with her animal lovie. Olivia was old enough to roll over and hold her own bottle.

"Morning baby!" Sam said walking over to the crib and smiling from ear to ear. He loved seeing his granddaughter so happy. He picked her up and handed her the bottle. She took it happily. Sam sat down in the rocking chair and watched Olivia drink her bottle. She had her grandfather already wrapped around his pinky. She resembled Maya so perfectly. Secretly he missed the times when Maya was so small. The way a baby brought him and Naomi even closer. If that was even possible to do. He tried not to remember Addison's question on babies. He was such at piece with his granddaughter in his arms and his wife sleeping peacefully down stairs. His ex-wife, was that ever going to get easier to say? Every time she went out with a man he wanted to punch the sucker out for even laying a finger on her. Olivia made bubble noises that brought him out of his thoughts. Once she was done, he burped her and then changed her. He brought her downstairs and placed her in the baby rocker with all the toys hanging down. Knowing she was okay he went to clean the bottle.

Turning around he watched as Naomi turned over. He wasn't surprised she was still asleep. Helping Maya with Olivia and trying to run her own medical practice drained her fast. But she never complained. She loved her job and loved her family. With a smile on his face he walked over to the sleeping beauty on the couch. Leaning down he kissed her lightly on the lips. It was going on ten in the morning and he knew she would be super mad if he let her sleep any longer. Maya and Dink were going to be over in a couple of hours to pick Olivia up.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She wasn't sure if she was really awake. It was magic waking up and looking into his face. He watched her eyes smile. He leaned back down and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Breaking their kiss, Sam sat down on the couch next to her.

"Good morning beautiful!" He laid his arms around her waist.

She smiled up at him. She would do anything for this moment to just last forever. Her eyes pleaded with him to kiss her again and never let go. "Can..." She whispered licking her lips and looking from his eyes to his lips. She wanted to pretend just a little longer that they were still together. Instantly he knew exactly what she needed and leaned down leaving his lips to linger over her lips. His breath pulled her into dream world. She couldn't let him stay there like that teasing her. She closed the gap with a kiss and pulled him in. Naomi lightly nibbled on his lower lip. Their tongues played with each other like they have been forever. Sam lightly crawled on top of her not breaking their kiss. Their hands passionately roamed each other's bodies up and down.

"Dad?" Maya asked walking into her father's living room.

Sam broke the kiss and snapped his head up to look at his daughter standing by the stairs. They hadn't even heard the door open or her walking in. They froze. Naomi didn't make a single movement. She was in so much shock. She didn't want to move and let her daughter know that she was there until she quickly figured out how to explain this. Sam looked from Maya to Naomi and back to Maya.

"Oh My God! Sorry Dad!" Maya said realizing that he was with someone, she turned around to not look at him. She was mortified to find her Dad making out with someone on the couch. "I didn't know you had company."

Sam got up off of Naomi and walked over to his daughter. Turning her around he gave her a big hug. "It's fine."

Maya hugged him and saw her mother get up off the couch and fix herself. Maya's mouth dropped. She pulled away from her Dad and walked around him. "MOM?" She asked with total shock on her face.

"Hi honey!" Naomi said walking over to her and hugging her. She was glad that she and Sam hadn't gotten any further. "You father and I..." She looked over Maya's shoulder at Sam. He shrugged his shoulders at her and smiled.

"Mom, its fine." Maya said backing up from the hug. "I don't care." She was happy to see them together but she knew better then to get her hopes up again. They constantly have a moment and then they are back to yelling at each other. Maya went over and picked up her baby. "Dink and I are spending a family day at the zoo with Olivia."

"That sounds wonderful baby." Sam said looking at Maya with a smile.

"Dink should be here any second. He wanted to put the stroller in the car. What are your plans for today?" She kissed her daughter on the head while rocking her.

"Maya, we should explain." Naomi said looking at Sam. "You're Dad and I was talking about work and before we knew it it was getting really late. He invited to stay here instead of driving home."

"Mom I don't need to know." She said just as Dink came in.

"Oh hi everyone." He was surprised to see both Naomi and Sam. "Honey I have everything ready whenever you're ready."

"Yeah we should go. Thanks again for watching her." Maya said hugging her Dad and then her Mom. "Enjoy your weekend. We are going to stay at Dink's Mom's house. She wanted to spend time with Olivia."

"Enjoy honey!" Naomi said smiling at them.

"Love you baby." Sam said hugging her again.

Sam and Naomi watched as Maya, Dink and Olivia walked out of the house. They stood there for a couple of seconds as if they were glued to the floor in one spot. They looked at each other without saying anything.

...

Charlotte walked into her bedroom and saw Cooper still fooling around with his laptop. She was starting to get fed up with him spending so much time on this case and not paying attention to anything else.

She went over to the end of the bed, "Just call them Cooper! You're a doctor not a social worker. Let them handle it."

He looked up at her from the laptop. "Fine." He said gritting his teeth and looking defeated. He grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and called social services. Tears started to fall once he hung up the phone. He tried so hard to help that little boy but he knew he couldn't do anymore and had to turn it over. Charlotte came over and wrapped her arms around her husband.

They kissed for a little while. Charlotte backed up from Cooper and smile. "Call Violet and go out to lunch." She knew he needed some time with his best friend. As much as they were close she had to be at the hospital and he needed someone.

...

Addison woke up to her alarm going off. She didn't want to make up. She didn't want to finish working on the funeral plans. She knew she had to though. Her friends were all going to be her in a couple of days. She just wanted to get everything done as quickly as possible. It's not like her mother and her were close at all. She got up out of bed and put on her robe. She dragged herself down to the kitchen to grab some coffee. She could already smell the coffee. She figured Archer had made a pot. To her surprise Jake was standing by the coffee pot. He poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"Good morning," He smiled at her.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?" He poured himself a cup.

She took a sip of the coffee. Her eyes smiled instantly, "This is excellent! How did you make this so good?" She was in love with the coffee and it was exactly what she needed to get her thought today. She couldn't stop drinking it.

"It's my own special blend. I have a little passion for coffee," He answered showing her his bag of coffee. He was happy that someone else appreciated coffee as much as he did. "So what do you do?"

"I am a world class neonatal surgeon at Oceanside Wellness Center in LA. What about you?" She was super proud of her accomplishments.

"I am a futility doctor. I too am in LA." He was surprised he hadn't seen her before. "I know Oceanside Wellness Center. Sam Bennett started that place right? And Naomi is the futility specialist there?"

"Yes, Sam and Naomi started the place a while ago but Naomi is actually running her own place down stairs from us now. What a small world." She said looking at him from over her coffee cup. He was actually quit cute. And he smelled amazing.

She actually looked stunning in the morning sun. He was taken back from her. He wondered what her kisses tasted like. He was having a hard time watching her eyes pear over at him over the edge of the coffee cup every time she took a drink. Once she was finished her coffee she walked around the island and put it in the sink. The island was the only thing keeping them apart. She was so not in the right mind and with Sam not her to keep her focused she desperately wanted a man's touch. To take her mind off of the things that was going on with her family. She moved just a little closer to him. Looking in his eyes it made her melt.

As badly as Jake wanted her too this wasn't the time. She had just lost her mother and she was grieving. Jake took a step away from her. She frowned instantly.

"Addison you're grieving."

...

A/N: Will Sam and Naomi give into their feeling for each other? Will Addison and Jake have a moment or two?


	3. Chapter 3 - Something New

Chapter Three – Something New

Addison finally pulled herself out of bed. She didn't want to work with the funeral director. She didn't want to pick out caskets or anything that had to do with this ceremony. Archer wasn't doing much to help her and her father The Captain was drinking. The Captain was still in shock. He couldn't understand how in a room of all doctors his ex-wife was dead. Addison got out of bed and went to go take a shower. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and went into her room. She turned on the radio and started dancing. She didn't hear the nock on the door. The man at the door knocked a second time. When he didn't get and answer he cracked the door open a little and looked in. He smiled wide when he saw her dancing in a bath towel. He walked in and leaned against the crown molding. He fell in love with her right then and there.

Addison just needed some time to stop thinking about why she was really back in Connecticut. She danced around and jumped ski high when she saw him standing there. She went over to the radio and turned it off. She started to blush feeling very embarrassed.

"Hey...did you need something?" She asked tightening her towel around her.

"I was just coming to check on you. I wanted to see if you wanted to play hooky and get out and do something?" Jake asked straightening himself up.

"I really need to pick out the last details of the ceremony." She answered sitting down on the bed.

"Just a couple of hours? You can come back to it afterwards."

Addison thought about it for a second. She really needed to spend some time away from her family and all that is going on. She wanted to say no but she couldn't. There was something about him that made her want to ignore everything. "Okay...let me get dressed and I will meet you downstairs in about an hour?"

Jake smiled wide. He was excited. "In an hour."

...

"Did you call Violet?" Charlotte asked coming out of the bathroom dressed for work.

"Yeah, we are having lunch. Mason is going out with a group of friends." Cooper was still in bed. The sleep deprivation was finally getting to him.

"Great! So you can relax and then do lunch. Okay, I am going to the hospital." She kissed him and then left.

...

Pete picked up Lucas from the baby walker and kissed him on the head. He was happy to finally have a son. He couldn't think of anything better. He put Lucas on the floor of the living room and went to answer the phone.

"Hey Sam!" Pete said after looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Not bad. I have baby duty today. What's going on with you?" Pete said into the receiver watching Lucas play.

"So, I was thinking..."

"And?" Pete asked after a couple second of silent pauses.

"So we are all going to Connecticut on Wednesday..." Sam was trying to find a way to tell Pete exactly what he was thinking.

"Yes we are all going. We all want to support Addison."

"I was thinking of leaving early. Thinking about visiting Columbia University before Maya goes. I mean I know that I already went there but I never spent any time on the regular campus." Sam said a little nervous.

"That sounds like a great idea! Are Maya and Olivia going with you?" Pete asked as he watched Violet in the kitchen making breakfast.

"No, Maya has exams so she won't be able to go. I was thinking about asking Naomi to go with me."

"Sam? Are you trying to get back together with Naomi? What happened to Addison?" Pete asked. Violet turned around really quickly and questioned Pete about the statement.

"No! I just figured that we should both take a look at the college. And Addison is pulling away from me." Sam said watching Naomi eating in the kitchen. Sam was standing half way up the stairs making sure she couldn't hear what he was talking about.

"Well I think that is a good idea!"

"Sam? Do you want some more pancakes?" Naomi asked loud enough for Pete to hear over the phone.

"Is Naomi there with you?" Pete asked with shock in his voice.

"Yeah she fell asleep on the couch after dropping off Olivia last night. Pete thanks for the advice. I am going to go. Have fun with Lucas." Sam said hanging up the phone and walking back into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Naomi asked then put another bite of pancake in her mouth.

"Yeah everything is great. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to go check out Columbia University and then go to Addison's" Sam asked putting more pancakes on his empty plate.

Naomi smiled up at him. "Was this just for Maya or something more" She thought to herself. Sam read her face right away and knew exactly what she was thinking.

"This is just for Maya. And it would be nice to see the college once again." Sam said putting pancake in his mouth so he wouldn't be able to smile.

"Yeah that sounds great. I would be nice to re-familiarize myself with the school again. Maybe see some of our old spots." Naomi said walking around the counter and blowing in his ear. She smiled knowing that this trip was more than just Maya. "Those were some really good times." She leaned against the sink with her arms folded. She remembered Sam looking at her from across the lecture hall instead of paying attention to the professor. Their make-out lunch dates against a tree on the far end of the campus quad. She smiled at the thoughts.

Sam watched her daydream about how they were back in college. He watched and studied her body language. He stepped up to her and put his hands on her cheeks. He looked into her eyes with a big smile from all the memories. How much in love they were with each other. How many times he promised her they would be together forever. Always and forever yours. Sam wrote on his love letters to her. Spending night passed out on her dorm room floor from cramming for medical exams. The old days when it was him and Nae, Addison and Derek and Mark.

So many thoughts made her feel like they were still there. Where life was so much easier. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him genteelly and passionately. He was her first love and made everything better. Her best friend. Sam slowly traced her body down to her hips and then pulled her in tightly.

She broke the kiss but left her forehead against his. "Sam…" She rubbed his baldhead with one hand. She wanted him. They were having such am amazing jump through the past.

"Shhh Nae!" Sam whispered brushing her hair off her neck and shoulders. He started kissing her on the neck. "Come on just a walk down memory lane?"

….

"What was that about?" Violet asked from the kitchen. She was making snacks for Lucas and lunch for Pete. Since she was going out with Cooper she wanted to make sure they were taken care of. Having Lucas really did change her perspective on kids and family. Secretly she loved this job sometimes more than her own. She was turning into Naomi.

"It was Sam. He was thinking about going up to Columbia University before going to Addison's Mom's funeral." Pete picked up Lucas and walked into the kitchen.

"Well that sounds like a great idea." She finished up the sandwich and put it in a Ziploc bag. "You guys going to the park today?"

"Yeah we are. He wants Naomi to come with him." He watched her packing his and Lucas's lunches.

"Isn't that where they graduated from? Where they met?" She looked at him with a curious smile. "Mora than just for Maya?"

"I don't know. He did say that him and Addison were taking a break. It's none of our business." Pete said putting Lucas down and helping Violet finish packing the lunches.

"As long as it doesn't bother the practice. Okay, lunch done. I am going to head out. Love you!" Violet said kissing Pete then going and picking up Lucas. "Bye baby. I love you! Be good for Daddy!" She kissed and gave him a big hug.

….

Jake grabbed both him and Addison a cup of coffee. They went to sit in a quiet corner of the café. They watched each other for a while just studying their facial expressions.

"So, how did you meet my brother?" She asked taking a long sip of her coffee. There was something about him that made her calm down.

"I had consulted him on a case I was working on. He is the best brain surgeon out there. She had a brain tumor that he ended up taking out. Now she has a beautiful baby boy and will live to see her grandkids. He was damn good." Jake watched the sparkle in her eyes and completely fell in love with her. How was it that she made him want to jump in with her for the rest of his life?

"Oh! So you guys went to celebrate with drinks and became buddy buddies." She said watching his lips. They were so plump and she wondered what they would taste like. His big hands exploring her body. Then Sam popped in her head and her smile went to a frown.

A/N: What will Addison do about Sam? Will Naomi break the tension between her and Sam or will something else? How will visiting Sam and Naomi's first meeting spot go? Bring up things in them that they forgot about. I can't wait until next chapter either. There are so many thoughts running through my brain, I don't know what will come first. Watch out for a Dell/Naomi/Sam one shot that will be coming up in a new story. Have an idea that won't go away. Thanks for reading and please keep the reviews coming. Let me know where you think this story should go.


	4. Author's Note - Meeting Audra McDonald

Author's Note

Hey guys! Hope everyone is enjoying reading Private Practice fan-fictions. I want to apologize for not putting up a new chapter! Last week I went to so Audra McDonald as Billie Holiday on Lady Day at Emerson's Bar & Grill. It was amazing and if there is any way you can go see it…it is worth the money. Audra is AMAZING and BEAUTIFUL! She is so sweet and very nice. And she blow my mind! I really wanted to visit Columbia University so I can do some research but I didn't get enough time to do that. So I am trying to do it through the web. I hope to get the chapter up within this week.

Also the day after the show, I had to go to the hospital for a bad allergic reaction so I am very out of it. On a lot of medicine and my mind doesn't work as well. I also doing get a lot of energy so typing takes me a while.

Please be patient with me and I promise to put up another chapter! For the people who read my other stories, I hope to put a new chapter for SVU too. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4 - It's Over?

Always and Forever Yours

Chapter Four – It's Over?

The bar was super crowded. There were lots of people standing around the bar socializing. Women flirting with men., It was like a zoo of animals trying to mate. Pete, Cooper and Sheldon were sitting on one end of the bar talking about their relationships. Sam walked in and sat down in the middle of the group. He ordered himself a rum and coke.

"Women can be so frustrating!" Sam said taking a long sip of his drink.

"Naomi?" Cooper asked.

"Addison…we spent five minutes on the phone and all we talked about was that I didn't need to come. It's like she doesn't want me there at all." Sam finished his drink and ordered another one.

"You guys will get past this rough patch." Sheldon responded.

"Yeah, wait until you guys see her. She is a totally different person when she is at home around her family." Sam slowly sipped his second drink. "She gets very proper."

"So are you and Nae going to Columbia?" Pete asked.

"Wait you are taking a trip with Naomi to New York?" Sheldon asked very curious.

"We are going for Maya. Nothing else." Sam said being a little defensive.

"Alright guys. I am leaving." Cooper said paying his tab and then leaving.

...

"Mom, Olivia doesn't need any more things whatsoever." Maya said pushing Olivia in a stroller through the baby store. They were at Baby-R-Us browsing through the clothing aisles.

"Honey, your Dad and I are going to be gone for like two weeks and I want to make sure you have everything." Naomi answered looking through a rack of dresses. Even though her baby has a baby she will never stop being her mother.

"I really appreciate it Mom but we do have things under control. Dink has been doing well on pervading for us. Mom he is a great man." Maya said enjoying the time with her mother and daughter. "So you and Daddy are going to New York? Is there something going on between the two of you?" Maya asked changing the subject.

"Yes, your father and I are going to Columbia to check it out again. We just want to make sure everything looks good."

"Mom is there something going on between you and Dad?" Maya asked again looking at her mother closely.

"There is nothing going on honey. Your Dad is with Addison. We are just going to Columbia to make sure you will have everything." Naomi picked up a couple of outfits and a new toy. She paid for the items and they walked out of the store. They walked sown the street to the little café at the corner. They sat down at a table in th corner of the patio so Olivia's stroller wouldn't be in the way. They both grabbed a cup of coffee and a pastry.

"Mom, if you and Dad do get back together." Maya started to say but got interrupted.

"Maya!" Naomi said taking a sip of coffee. She didn't want this conversation to go on.

"I am just saying. If you do, do it for a good reason. Make sure people don't get hurt."

"How are you so grown-up?" Naomi asked getting a little sad that her baby was all grown-up now. She missed the times when Maya was learning how to walk or how to play the violin. When all she wanted to do was spend time with her parents. Now her baby had her won baby and was in a relationship.

"Because you taught me well Mom!" Maya said putting her coffee down and picking up Olivia. She grabbed a bottle of milk out of her diaper bag and started feeding Olivia.

"I have a thought. How about your Dad and I take Olivia with us so you and Dink can spend all your time studying for finals?" Naomi asked as she watched Olivia happily drink her bottle. She knew even though Olivia was a good baby, they were not getting as much studying as they would without a baby.

"Mom you don't have to. I can handle both studying and Olivia." Maya said putting the bottle on the table and lying Olivia over her shoulder to burp her. Olivia let out two great big burps. Naomi put her arms out to take Olivia. Maya handed her over. Naomi laid her down in her arms and gave her the rest of the bottle.

"I know you and Dink can handle it honey but let me help before you go away. I want to spend as much time with you and Olivia as possible. I would be more than happy to take Olivia for two weeks so you guys can really study." Naomi said looking from Olivia to Maya and back. She was glad Maya didn't terminate her pregnancy. She loved being a grandmother even though she was still too young. Naomi laid a light kiss on Olivia's forehead.

"Okay Mom. Let me talk to Dink but that would be wonderful if you will take her with you guys. You can atleast tell me how she will react to the loud city. Thank you so much Mom!" Maya said finishing her pastry and coffee. Naomi finished her pastry and coffee and they heading towards home.

...

Sam was in his room packing a bag for his trip to New York. His home phone on the nightstand by the bed rang. Sam went and looked at the caller id. Addison's name came reading across it. He took in a deep breath. "Hey Addison! How are you?" He said into the phone while he kept on packing.

"I am okay. How are you?" Addison asked as she kept on passing back and forth in her bedroom.

"I am good. How is everything over there?"

"Everything is fine. We need to talk." Addison said then leaving a long silence for a few seconds. "After the funeral, I am going to stay here and help close the house up and then I am going over to Seattle Grace for a couple of months."

"Okay that sounds fine. We are still coming for the funeral." Sam said sitting down on his bed. He felt like there was more that she had to say,

"You guys don't really have to come." Addison responded completely thinking about something else.

"I know Addie but we are all still coming. Is there something going on?" Sam wondered what else was going on.

"I think we should…" Addison paused as she passed faster in her room. "I think we should tak3 a break for a while Sam." There was a long pause on both sides of the phone.

"Your breaking up with me?" Sam asked a little shocked.

"Just taking a break for a while."

"See you at the funeral. Bye Addison." Sam said then hung up the phone. Just then he heard a knock on the door. He walked down the stairs and opened the front door.

A/N: I know this chapter was a little short but I was getting somewhat frustrated with it. Hope you like it though. Let me know what your thoughts are. Who will be at Sam's door? What will happen when Sam, Naomi and Olivia go to New York? Did Addison take a break from Sam because of the funeral or because of something else?


End file.
